Magic, Friends, Life-Its Complicated
by Melissa.WolfGirl
Summary: Set in new moon,the pack is fed up with chasing Victoria and it's the time that Bella calls her friend,Bloom.Will they be able to defeat Victoria?Or Bella has once Again threatened life of her close ones? So just don't sit here and read the ick the story and join Bella 'cause she's going to need your help to continue her adventure. Rated M for swearing and stuff. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1 What is Love?

*****Chapter 1*****

I phased in a few minutes early so that I could check in with Paul and Embry on how their patrol went. They were tired, tired and irritated. In fact, we all were. We had been chasing Victoria for weeks but the leech still managed to narrowly escape our paws.

I wanted this to end already so I could go back to my friends, my life and my love, Bella. _Bella._I hadn't seen in her two days, that isn't very long but it felt like eternity.

"_Quit whining baby beta!"_ Paul sneered through the pack link. I had almost forgotten that I was on patrol. We were headed home after searching for that red headed leech Victoria.

"_**Shut up Paul!" **_I thought back. I could feel exhaustion seeping into all of the pores in my body.

All I wanted to do was go home, take a shower and crash land into my bed but I couldn't. I still had to patrol around Bella's to make sure she was safe. Damn, I _needed_ to see her. Maybe Sam will give me the okay to stop in.

Paul and Embry had reached their homes and phased out with a quick goodbye. Not even a minute later Sam phasedin.

"_**Hey Sam!"**_I greeted the pack Alpha and big brother.

"_Hey Jake, it's been a while since we've patrolled together. How's everything going?" _he asked calmly. How could he manage to stay calm all the time?

"_**It seemed pretty uneventful," **_I told him as I showed what I picked up from the others who had patrolled last.

I was just about to Bella's house when the ache to see her intensified with sadness lying underneath. _**"Sam…"**_ I practically whined to him.

"_Yes Jacob, you can go. Just try to stay alert and don't stay too long. You are still on duty until Jared and Quil take over. Oh and Jake? Have a good time," _he said earnestly.

I had come to a dead stop at his words. _Sam had said yes? I could go see Bella?_ I certainly didn't think he'd be okay with it. He must be in a good mood today.

"_Hey! You make me sound like a bad guy. I'm not like those people who try to keep lovebirds separated. I just want to make sure she's safe and that no accidents happen like Emily's so deep down I'm not a bad guy, now am I?"_he joked.

Wait did I hear that right? Was Sam _joking_? _**"Hey dude, you okay? I mean, you seem to be in a really good mood today. It's…uh… it's a little unnatural, no offense. Has Emily hit you or something?" **_I teased him.

"_Yes you are right?" _he said softly.

"_**What Emily hit you?" **_I asked dumbfounded.

"_No you idiot," _he laughed it off, well as close to a laugh one could have in wolf form.

He showed me a scene from his memory. Emily was happy and she was smiling with silent tears running down her face. _"Oh Sam! I love you so much!" _she told him. Just then the vision shifted to her left hand. She had a ring on the finger next to her pinky.

It took a minute but I finally understood. _**"You proposed to her?! WOW dude! Congrats man!" **_I said excitedly. I really was truly happy for him.

Sam and Emily had been dating for around three years, even before we phased, and now they were going to get married. It had to be an awesome feeling to know someone and love them for so long. Even when the supernatural could've torn them apart, it brought them closer. I instantly thought of Bella.

"_Whoa Jacob, slow down! It's Emily and I getting engaged. Not you and Bella…yet," _he clearly enjoyed my exuberance. He blatantly laughed at my childishness but I couldn't help it. I suddenly felt younger receiving this news.

"_**Suck it up Bro! Now tell me, when's the wedding? Why didn't you tell us you were gonna ask? And when were you going to tell us? I am going to be your best man, there are no arguments on that!" **_I fired question after question at him.

"_Jacob shut up!" _he laughed again but my wolf took it as an Alpha command. _"We are not getting married anytime soon. At least not for the next 2 years, so you can keep your wishes to yourself. No one knows because it literally happened right before I phased. Emily didn't want me to tell you guys as she planned a surprise for you all," _he explained.

I made a puppy dog face, I wanted to talk so bad but this stupid alpha command was stopping me.

"_Now go, you're so close to Bella's house," _he demanded slowly.

I jogged the last few yards to the break in the trees behind her house before I phased. I quickly threw on my cutoffs and scooped up some loose gravel that I tossed at her window. After a few hits, I got her attention, she looked out the window curiously. She looked down and smiled when she saw me. She opened the window and motioned for me to come up before she moved away to let me in. I quickly jumped on the tree and swung into her room.

"Hey Jacob," she greeted me happily, her eyes roaming down my body. I felt a smirk as it formed on my lips. I was used to girls drooling over me but when it came to Bella it was an entirely different thing.

"Like what you see, miss?" I said in a low voice with an eyebrow raised bringing all the blood to her cheeks.

She looked funny, yet so hot, when she blushed. She tried to turn away from me but stumbled. I couldn't help but laugh at my clumsy Bella. She was wearing her PJs and her hair was up in an untidy bow. Wow, did it suit her. She looked incredibly sexy at that moment.

I saw a copy of Romeo &amp; Juliet that I'm sure she was reading before my impromptu visit. "Why do you keep reading that?" I asked her.

She gave a slight huff but smiled nonetheless. "Because it's such an emotional and heart wrenching story," she answered wistfully.

I snorted; I absolutely hated the cowards who took their lives _because_ they were in love. Suddenly something came to me. "Bella, what's your definition of love?" I asked seriously.

She seemed confused; I looked into her eyes drowning in them as I tried to see anything that gave her thoughts away. It felt like an eternity had passed when she finally broke our eye contact. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_**As I looked into your eyes**_

_**I knew something was wrong**_

_**And then you said goodbye**_

_**We had been together too long**_

_**You said you didn't feel for me**_

_**The same way I did for you**_

_**And after years of our love**_

_**We were actually through**_

_**I said you won't go**_

_**You said you can't stay**_

_**But how was I supposed to know**_

_**It would all end that day**_

_**I told you how much I would miss**_

_**Each and every day**_

_**And that was when we kissed**_

_**And you turned and walked away.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Reunion

**Summary** : Set in new moon,pack is fed up with chasing Victoria and it is the time that Bella calls her friend,Bloom.

Will they be able to defeat Victoria?Or Bella has once Again threatened life of her close ones?Short story,maybe 10 chaps.[JacobXBella] maybe .

**Disclaimer : I do not own any twilight or winx club characters. though i would love to own jacob and be his imprint.**

**so guys. enjoy. have a great time. :)**

**Previous Chapter -  
**After a very hectic day, jacob visits bella at night hoping he would spend some quality time with her. but all hell breaks loose when Bella recites a poem...

_As I looked into your eyes_

_I knew something was wrong_

_And then you said goodbye_

_We had been together too long_

_You said you didn't feel for me_

_The same way I did for you_

_And after years of our love_

_We were actually through_

_I said you won't go_

_You said you can't stay_

_But how was I supposed to know_

_It would all end that day_

_I told you how much I would miss_

_Each and every day_

_And that was when we kissed_

_And you turned and walked away._

***** Chapter 2~Painful Reunion *****

**#Bella's POV**

**Oh** shit! What had I done! I didn't want to say this poem! The words just came out of my mouth. I threw my hands to cover my mouth! I had Edward in front of my eyes when I said this poem…

But that was not the problem now. It was Jacob. I looked up to see Jacob's face and immediately felt guilty for saying so. He was hurt. I could see in his eyes. "Jacob.. I …I"

I trembled. What was I going to speak? He quickly regained his emotions. His jaw was clenched and I swear I heard gritting of teeth.

"Won't you ask me what my definition of love is?" he said in a dead serious tone laying emphasis on the last word- is. I think he would have calmed down if he tried to but he was not willing to do it. I just nodded my head signaling him to go ahead. I was still feeling guilty for Jacob. He closed his eyes. He seemed to remember something. He began.

_If I could be young once again_

_I would have sooner met you,_

_And all that would have remained_

_Is the love I have for you._

_If I could have just shown you_

_How much you mean to me,_

_Then I could have died happily_

_With the tears of joy in me._

_If I could have been your knight_

_Brave and donned in shining amour,_

_Then I would have been your prince_

_And not as your friend anymore._

_If I could have been a stranger_

_And not as myself to you,_

_Then I might have had the courage_

_To say wholeheartedly I love you._

_If I could have lived my life_

_Then you could have seen me through,_

_Because all that I had ever did_

_Was for you to love me too._

_If I could have just seen tomorrow_

_I would have jumped ahead of time,_

_Because today it might have not ended_

_And today you might have been mine._

My eyes went wide and my mouth flew open while my hands fell down to my side. The poem! It … it… it seemed so real! I was too horrified to even get one sentence out of my mouth without stammering. "Jake," I said softly, tears blurring my vision.

"I think I should go Bella. I had thought to spend night over here, in your room with us talking like before, but I don't think its possible now."

I reached out to touch him." ..ke, I ,I am so..so..sorry..."I was stammering so much I doubt he got my sentence.

"No Bella!"He moved back "Its ok, I, I just need some time ok. It's really hard to digest that after giving my best I couldn't remove the leech from your mind." He said anger radiating from his words. He cupped my face in his huge warm hands.

"Bella, please don't cry. Look I am not at all hurt. Look baby I just need some time to get new energy" I blushed at the word "baby" but questioned him through my eyes. "For what de he needed new energy?" Jacob answered, "For not giving up Bella. To remove that leech's even a single thought out of your head and your beautiful heart. Don't worry I am not going to give up soon. I'll meet you soon, Bells." With that Jacob jumped out the window of my room. I watched till he was out of my sight. Then I slid down on the floor my back and head touching the wall.

"What had I done? Why was my life such a mess?"

(_You have brought it upon you, Bella. Accept it. )_ A voice told in my head.

"It's hard for me to move on without Edward."

(_really? really Bella? Or you are just saying that it is hard?) _

"No! Why would I say something like this?_"_

_(Because you've gotten used to gain sympathy, Bella. You have become nothing but a sympathy gainer! Does it hurt to hear it out loud? Because its truth, Bella. Jacob has been trying to make you realize that you can stand up on your own. But you! You just ignore him and then cry like a weak helpless person. You are not weak, Bella. You are not helpless, you are HOPELESS!)_

Ouch! That hurt a lot! I wasn't hopeless. I have to sort this out! Ok let's do one thing. Make a list of good and bad things about both- Edward and Jacob. Hey inner Bella, will you help me in this?

(_Sure.)_ The inner voice was happy that I had finally taken a stand. And I promise it wouldn't go down for a long while now ok, so here goes Jacob's list.

**#Jacob's Good Points**

Makes me smile.

Positive thinker

Never lets me down

Takes care of me.

Has a huge(Beating) heart

Loving

werewolf

My best friend

_[Interrupted by inner Bella] (babes, the list is never ending. Why don't you make Edward's good points?)_

**#Edward's Good Points**

Good-looking(_just a trap_)

Smart (_yaa right, try learning for continuous 50 years and not be smart_)

Can read minds** (**_except yours_**)**

Sweet fragrance_(again a trap to attract their food)_

A vampire _(what's good in that? The taste of blood?)_

My boyfriend_ (correction, ex-boyfriend. Who probably left you?)_

I couldn't think of anymore good points about Edward. Those points which I could think of were already kicked off by my inner voice. My inner voice snorted.

(_Now try listing bad points about both the guys, and maybe this time you can start with that eddy boy?)_ My inner voice suggested.

**#Edward's Bad Points**

Over protective

Extra beautiful

Doesn't eat(_Drinks blood_)

Cannot sleep.

Forces me to do some things

Cold skin, Stone like body

Hates Jacob

I was furious at the seventh point! How can someone hate Jacob!

(_see even if its in the list, you are defending our jakey.)_ I rolled my eyes at the inner Bella. Our "Jakey"? Seriously?

**#Jacob's Bad Points**

Loves me a lot

His smile in addictive

Stubborn for having me

Can do anything for me

_(Well, well, well don't you think that Jacob's all bad points come in Jacob's good points also?)_

I nodded my head sheepishly. Great I was finally insane. Last stage completed. I was talking to myself! But it was helping me getting my head clear. I compared both boys- Edward and Jacob. The result was crystal clear. I would tell him about my decision.

I went to sleep reciting what all I would tell Jacob. That night for the first time in months I slept without having nightmares.

I woke up to the sun rays falling on my face. Wow, even God Himself was supporting my decision. That meant that I was on the right track. I checked the clock. I was still early in my routine but I couldn't go at Jacob's place, now. He would be sleeping.

So taking more time than needed in the bathroom and after cooking breakfast for Charlie and myself, I went to my shelf to pick out something to read. Anger filled my body when I saw that stupid romeo-juliet's copy lying at the board. I quickly removed the books which had sad endings and packed them to throw out in the store room. I didn't want anything around that could upset my Jakey. I smiled at the nickname which I used after years.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was too early to call Jacob.

(_Idiot, you can ask your soon-to-be father-in-law._)The inner voice said sarcastically. I took me a minute to realize what she had just called Billy. My soon-to-be father-in-law. My cheeks burned and I could feel the hotness of my blood. I didn't realize when that smile crept on my face.

Ok. I dialed the number and waited for the phone to connect. After the third ring, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Black Residence" Billy answered. Uh-oh! What should I say to him? Hey Billy! How are you doing? I finally realized that I was in love with your son? I couldn't say that. He would surely think that I have gone insane.

"Hello, is anyone there?" oh yeah. I had to say something.

"Uh, yeah hi, it's Bella."I stuttered.

"oh Bella?"he sounded surprised. "How come you called so early in the morning? Jacob's (Pause) he's asleep." I could tell something was wrong.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked out of nowhere. Billy took some time to respond.

"Why do you think I would hide anything from you?" he countered me. He didn't say "no" which means that there is something going on.

"I just called to ask if Jacob is going to be at home today or not. Maybe I could come there." He didn't even let me finish.

"no, no Bella. He has already made some plans with the gang, you know. I am sorry. But I will tell him that you called." He didn't wait for my reply.

So my today's plan was decided. I was going at Jacob's house. Jacob had already told me that he used spend his time alone in the garage on Saturdays. He wouldn't quit his routine for the world. This had just made my suspicion stronger. But what was Billy hiding from me? Maybe it was something related to tribe?

_(Maybe Jacob is hurt?)Inner Bella sounded frightened._

We both shook our heads in disapproval. Whatever it might be, I have to go and check it out.

My truck roared to life as I headed towards the very familiar road at la push- Jacob's house. When I reached there I hoped that Jacob would come running from the house and hug me as usual. But he didn't. That sent chills down my spine. I couldn't feel that something was wrong.

(_Or maybe we are thinking too much? He must be in garage.) _My inner voice tried sounding hopeful but failing miserably.

I went to garage and called "hey, Jake! You in, there?" no response. I searched through the tiny place. It seemed like he had not visited the garage in days. I stormed in Jacob's little house. Billy met me on the way to Jacob's room. He tried telling me he was not there. But I was too stubborn to listen.

I twisted the door knob of Jacob's room. When I entered I froze on my place, my hand still on Jacob's door knob.

"hey-hey Bella!" he looked surprised but I could see in his eyes that he was happy. Like he knew I was going to come for sure. He smiled at me. I was still too shocked to respond his smile.

"What happened to you?" worry filled me and I could feel tears filling my eyes.

"It's nothing, Bella. Just a little fracture in rib bones."


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

Hey there! I am back with my story. I know I promised you that I'll post asap. So here I am keeping my promise. Please read and review… Advice- you may need to read last chapter's ending to see where the story had stopped. *****Chapter 3~Confessions***** #Jacob's POV "What happened to you?" worry filled Bella and I could feel tears filling her eyes. "It's nothing, Bella. Just a little fracture in rib bones." I replied smiling. Though at the same time I was sad as I remembered yesterday's events at her house. That poem. I don't think I would ever be able to forget it. I saw her calculating in her head. Suddenly she started crying. "Bella, its nothing. Please don't cry, dear. It hurts a lot to see when you cry." I tried to reach her face to wipe her tears but winced. She took my hand in her hands and rubbed her tears bending down. "Jacob! Would you please try and stop acting like you are ok? Because I know you are not!" She scolded me. I looked at her like a naughty child caught, my lips forming a pout. She took a deep breath and calmed a bit. "Ok, are you telling me what happened?" she asked me trying to be patient. "Ok I will tell you Bella, but on one condition. Promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened to me. It's just my fault, ok? You promise me?" she just nodded, too preoccupied to say anything. I knew she would take the blame on herself no matter what she said. I took a deep breath wincing at the pain that breathing caused in my chest. "Ok, when I left your room yesterday, I phased. I was too angry at myself that I had failed to remove that lee- him from your heart." I looked at her seeing if she would object me. Though she wanted to say something but I stopped me."Bella, if you are going to interrupt me now and then, then I will not tell you what happened." I was frustrated. Yesterday's events were not something I liked talking about, or thinking about for that matter. Bella just nodded, zipping her mouth with an invisible key. I glared at her but continued. "I was just burning off some steam when I heard Sam's thoughts. I hadn't even realized that there was some tension in the pack mind. I focused. Then I could see that red headed vampire." she gasped. I looked at her but didn't say anything. After five seconds I continued again. "We followed her. I was very close to her. We were heading towards the cliff. She took a jump thinking that she would escape. But I was too stubborn. I was already frustrated and she was challenging my patience. I jumped behind her. I heard my name shout like an echo. I was too focused on killing something. I could literally see Edward in place of Victoria." I was too involved in yesterday's event now. I could literally see everything going on in front of my eyes and Victoria and Edward switching places. It was like a scene from movie replayed again. She gasped again. I looked up apologizing through my eyes but she signaled me to speak. "We were both in water. I landed straight on Victoria. I grabbed her head in my mouth trying to break it. She was struggling. I could tell that she knew it was her end. She brought her hand around my neck and clawed it. I whimpered in pain still held her head in my mouth. My grip loosened for just a mere second and she managed to get out of my mouth and began swimming. I instantly grabbed her by her leg and broke it off. An ear-piercing scream escaped her mouth. With all the power she had she kicked me in the ribs. I fell back in the water and my head hit the rocks underneath. The impact was so strong that I felt myself losing consciousness. Then I thought about you" I looked at Bella smiling a sad smile. I was so engrossed in telling that I hadn't seen Bella. Her eyes were red from crying. "Bella! You don't need to hear this. I am not gonna tell you anything else." I said pulling her in a hug. She just shook her head against my chest. "No, Jake, it's ok. I can handle it. I just want to know what happened to you exactly." She said. With a sigh I gave up. I just took her hand in my hand and looked in her eyes. Usually I would see friendliness and confusion in those beautiful eyes. But today, there was no confusion. Instead there was some other emotion. Love? I felt someone poking my head. "Jake? Jake you in here?" Bella asked, now with a lighthearted smile. I grinned. "So you gonna tell me or just stare into the space?" She demanded again. I nodded. "So as I was saying the impact was so strong that I felt myself losing consciousness. Then I thought about you" again I smiled thinking about Bella being my power supply. "I knew you were living with a terror of happening something to you or Charlie. I couldn't see the fear in your eyes anymore. I just wanted all of this shit to end. With a new determination, I kicked myself off the ground and sprang towards her. But she was quick. She moved and came behind me. Before I could turn, she again kicked me. I fell with a lightning speed to the ground. I saw her coming towards me but then she decided against it." "I am leaving you, wolf boy. Better not mess with me again." I mimicked her. Bella seemed to smile at it. I pressed her hand, cheering her. "Well, the pain in my ribs and head seemed to do it's thing on me. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew was I was in my bed with all this." Bella just smiled and hugged me. I was surprised when she didn't pull out of hug quickly. I closed my eyes before feeling my Bella sobbing. I pulled her out of my embrace but she resisted. "Bells, honey, what happened?" I asked her, anxious. She shook her head in a no. when I thought it was all the response I was going to get she spoke. "I was so scared. I don't know what I will do if I ever lose you. Jacob, please (she wipes her tears through back of her hand) please promise me you won't do anything reckless." I was touched by her words. And believe me I wanted to promise her that I would never do it again but as much as I loved it I couldn't. I would put my life again and again for Bella if it meant for her to life her life fearless. I just nodded my head slightly. "Jake?" she asked n a little voice. "Hmm…" I responded. I was enjoying the feel of Bella sitting beside me, taking care of me. "I wanted to tell you something…" was there a problem? Why was she sounding nervous? I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. She helped me. "Bells, you can tell me anything you want, you know it. What is it, honey?" She blushed at my new nickname. How I loved to see her blush. "Jake I wanted to say that, I know I have hurt you a lot of times. I said I would never love you. It's ok if you hate me now. After all it's because of me you got so much hurt and went through a lot of pain. Jake (She sucked in a breath) I wanted to say that IrealizedI reallyloveyouandIwanttobewithyouforrestofmylife" she said so quickly I couldn't understand. "Bells, will you please calm down a little and tell me what exactly you are trying to tell me." She sighed and repeated her words slowly this time. "I said that I realized I really love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Whaaat the Hades? I couldn't believe my ears. Were the pain meds making me delusionary? Did she really say that? Maybe seeing my face she thought I'll deny her feelings because she added on. "It's ok if you want to be friends. I understand. No problem." Is she crazy? The girl I have loved just said that she loves me back and she thinks I'll tell her to stay friends? So not going to happen Bella! Ignoring the pain in my ribs in leaned forward. I pecked her lips softly. The kiss lasted for just few seconds but Bella's lips were my favorite desert from now on. I touched my forehead with her and said huskily, "That my answer Bells. I love you so much!" - Ok I now it was just a short chapter and that too boring. But it was just a filler…. The main story is yet to begin… Please review… Signing off Nico's Wolf Girl 


End file.
